The Grim
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: When Trelwaney assigns an essay on The Grim, little does she expect such rebellious answers... [COMPLETE]
1. Ron's Essay

**Lightning-Dono**: I thought I just _had_ to write something, so here I am. :) With essays on the Grim, written by some cast members of Harry Potter – Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati. :) Going back a couple of years to 4th.

-----

Weasely, Ron 

Divination

Year 4

The Grim is a black dog that I _think_ is really good friends with Harry. In fact, I'm all too sure it's his godfather, if that makes any sense. You can't believe how much trouble that bastard put us through – breaking me leg like that. Death is a terrible thing. Lucky it didn't kill me when it clamped it's jaws onto my leg. The Grim has a tough grip.

My uncle Bernie died from seeing The Grim. I mean, he was out walking, came back telling delirious stories about seeing a horrid dog, and _bam!_ Next thing we know, he was lying dead at the dinner table. You can't imagine how disturbing that was, seriously.

Hermione is too wrong. The Grim literally kills those innocent people. People don't kill themselves over it. Uncle Bernie wasn't suicidal, I swear! He was one the nicest uncles I ever met! I mean, he gave us money and everything, so I guess he was nice...

But of course, Professor, rambling on a decent piece of parchment just wouldn't do, so I'll end it here and let you ponder upon the mysterious of my delicate mind.


	2. Trelwaney's Reply

**Lightning-Dono**: Need I say anything?

-----

Professor Trelawney 

Reply to Ron Weasley's essay

Ron, you poor, poor soul. _How_ do you expect to pass my class in which knowledge of The Signs rule over all while you betroth yourself to a dedicated little book-girl who can't even See into the crystal ball? I beg you to stop fooling with The Signs – The Grim is of no joke and as much as your uncle wished to die after seeing one, it was The Grim's work. He did not kill himself.

I am surprised that you have proceeded to give a frivolous example such as The Grim, all-mighty and Angel of Death to wizards, to be Harry Potters godfather. While the boy sports extraordinary ability to draw attention to himself, I am very sure that The Grim himself will not fall for such arrogant charm. You speak as though he is but a friend, The Grim, even though he should be feared. Do not take him as a joke for he is realer than a house elves' brain, for house elves don't have a discernable energy pattern emitting from their brains.

As your Divination teacher, I would like to inform you that whatever you may do, The Grim is a very real figure.

Now that you have read this note attached to your returned assignment, I suggest you rethink your foolish idea that The Grim is someone's godfather. The Prince of Death has yet to arrive.


	3. Harry's Essay

**Lightning-Dono**: Now comes Harry.

-----

Potter, Harry 

Divination

Year 4

The Grim is a black dog that haunts graveyards, supposedly preying on weak and dying souls that wander by.

This figure known throughout the wizarding world as The Grim happens to be my godfather, and I am proud to know that he's watching over me. Mainly since everyone is afraid of him. Now my uncle can't put a foot near me without having to face a black dog, panting down his front.

Here are some advantages I have:

-Since everyone thinks he's a savage beast, I can sic him on people I hate. I mean, maybe they'll even die of fright. That might be useful.

-He helps me with stuff. Being known for something is pretty hard and he can help me through traumatic experiences.

-I can ask him for advice if I'm ever sent to Azkaban Prison. Because The Grim is Sirius Black. Tell anyone and I'll sic him on you, too.

The top paragraph is credits of Hermione, even though when I told her to help me, she gave me a patronizing look that clearly said she didn't want to have anything to do with Trelawney (you). Sorry for having included such a horrible piece of information, but it's for the best. I mean, better to be informed, right?


	4. Hermione's Note

**Lightning-Dono**: I know, the chapters are awfully short and easy to read, but this was just a fun piece I did. It's not even funny, but how funny can one be when you have a cold, no?

-----

Granger, Hermione 

--A note attached to Harry Potter's paper

Professor, I did not by any means attempt to hurt you emotionally. It was all a part of Harry's imagination that I had cast such a loathing look when your name came up – sometimes being a teenager is hard. Your imagination can run rampant and you'll never catch up with it.

Anyway, since I no longer attend your monotonous classes, I would like to give you a few pointers after reading your note to Ron's paper.

The Grim is _not_ a real figure. It's only an example of something that is used to scare old men into not wanting to walk across the street on their own and make grandmothers not want to sit on their porches any longer. It's as real as the muggle superstition that seeing a black cat dart infront of your face after dark is bad luck. Seriously, the people who witness The Grim's many outings have just been frazzled enough to go and think, "Oh, no, now that I've seen The Grim, I may as well croak!"

Please professor, practicing belief of The Grim is overly dramatizing the truth – there is no black dog that makes you die when you see it. Religious practices branching from the Salem Witch trials grew with these traditional thoughts and now some are catching on to the practice.

The Grim isn't real and any actual proof of it's existence are in pictures of shaggy black dogs. I assure you that The Grim is actually a person in an Animagus form. Don't let anything fool you.


	5. Parvati's Essay

**Lightning-Dono**: Writers Block kills. x.x I'm typing this up all at once so I can upload all of it and have a complete story. xD; It's not even a story, but whatever...

-----

Patil, Parvati

Divination

Year 4

Oh my God, Professor, The Grim is so real! I just saw it the other day while I was gazing out of the window. Do you think anything dreadful will happen because of this sighting? I really hope not, considering that exams are drawing near and I haven't even decided what to do with my life yet.

Being a haunting specter that haunts graveyards must be a fairly horrible punishment, right Professor? Do you think that it's actually something in Hell? I mean, that we can see? Maybe Hades sent it up, just as a punishment, you know...to see it wander the cemetery for all eternity. Do you think so, Professor? I think I'm right, because nothing can be worse that walking around across a billion graves. Then again, the epitaphs are always really interesting to read. Do you think we'll ever get to learning about the logic behind those? I hope so – it would be very interesting if we could pick out our own future epitaphs. It would be a grand lesson, no?

Or maybe The Grim was actually the dog that started all dogs. Does this mean that all dogs are horribly cursed? I don't know, it was just a thought. It's really hard to understand why it takes the form of a mere dog when it could be something more. Take Hades, for instance. Greek God of the Underworld. You don't suppose one day he'll turn into a fox to rule? Because that might complete the entire thing about unlucky animals, seeing that a fox killed Lavender's bunny, the horrid creature.

But The Grim is SOOOO real! Those ignorant people have to understand that something as solid as thought couldn't be an illusion. I'm sure I was on hallucinogenic drugs when I saw it!


End file.
